


For the Future

by silversky27



Series: SouHaru Week 2k15 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SouHaru Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m going to retire.”<br/>“You’re 28, Haru. People retire when they’re like 65.”<br/>“Shut up. I do what I want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's late a day! It me  
> For Souharu Week  
> Throwing two prompts!: Future for Day 6 and Competition for Day 7

                “I think I’m going to retire.”

                “You’re 28, Haru. People retire when they’re like 65.”

                “Shut up. I do what I want.” Sousuke laughed at that. They were eating dinner, for once both together in Haruka’s house in Iwatobi. Haru had kept the house, refusing to sell it despite the traveling he did with his training. Sousuke had moved in after high school, really having no clue what he was doing with his life. For whatever reason, Haru had taken him in. Not only taking him into his own home, Haru had also introduced Sousuke to Sasabe. He’d been offered a job at ISCR working as an assistant coach for the middle school kids, and teaching the younger kids how to swim. Haru had hesitantly left, though Sousuke’s promise to keep everything in top condition made him feel slightly at ease.

                That was ten years and two trips to the Olympics ago, and during that time the two had gotten close. Like, very close. Haru had come back for Christmas break, and with him back again, Sousuke realized that he didn’t just appreciate the other man, he had feelings for him. Unsurprisingly, alcohol was a good way to create opportunities for confessions. Surprisingly enough, he was not the first to say anything. He just suddenly had a lap full of drunk swimmer, and everything just went from there.

                “Why do you want to retire now?” Sousuke asked, still grinning.

                “There’s like two things I wanna do.” Haru started. “And I’m think I’m good on the ‘reaching my dream’ front” He continued, gesturing towards the frame of medals on the wall. Haru hadn’t wanted to hang the three golds and one silver up, but Sousuke was proud of him, so Haru bent to the desire.

                “Only two?” Sousuke teased, grinning at the annoyed look Haru gave him.

                “Well maybe if you’d wait, I’ll tell you.” Haru said, giving Sousuke a flat look until he put up his hands up in a surrendering manner. “First, I want to open a café, or bakery, or something along those lines.” Sousuke nodded. He could see it. Haru was an excellent baker, and could definitely run a bakery in Iwatobi.

                “The other?” Haru hesitated, suddenly looking unsure about what he was going to say. “Hey. You know I’ll support you in whatever, right?” Sousuke said, wanting Haru to continue. Haru took a deep breath, before standing up and walking over to stand in front of Sousuke.

                “The second thing…” He said, pulling a box out of his pocket and going down on one knee. “Is that I want to marry you.”

                “Really? Damn it.” Sousuke huffed. Haru froze. That wasn’t the reaction he wanted. He sounded frustrated. People who were accepting marriage proposals didn’t sound frustrated. Sousuke stood up, pulling Haru to his feet and sitting him in the chair he had just vacated. “Don’t give me that look, wait a minute.” Haru watched as Sousuke walked back to their room. Or his room now. He doubted Sousuke would want to stay now.

                “The reason I said that,” Sousuke began talking before he had made it back to the table, before taking a knee himself, pulling his own box out. “Is because I was planning on doing that next week.” Haru sucked in a shuddering breath before throwing himself at Sousuke, knocking them both over.

                “You jackass.” Haru cried, hitting Sousuke in the chest. “You scared the shit out of me. Why would you do that?”

                “You beat me to proposing. You just have to win at everything don’t you?” Sousuke laughed, holding Haru close to his chest while running his hand through Haru’s hair. Sousuke sat them back up, taking the box Haru had, and replaced it with his own. “Open it.” Sousuke whispered.

                Haru was happy, holding the box cradled in his hands. “You too.” Haru said. Sousuke smiled, against the top of Haru’s head.

                “Now you’re going to have a bakery and a husband.” Sousuke snorted. “Think you can handle it?”

                “Don’t doubt me.” Haru laughed slightly. He was looking at his ring, a simple white gold band with a small sapphire set into the band. He twisted the ring around, pausing when he saw the engraving on the inside of the band. Haru had to laugh.

_For The Future_


End file.
